1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computer file systems management and more particularly relates to sharing a file system between multiple operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
File systems for computing devices are used in virtually every industry. A computing device may directly access a file system using a local interface. The computing device may share the file system to many other computing devices through a network interface. A network interface to a file system may be slower than a local interface to the file system. Furthermore, computing devices accessing a file system through a network interface must rely on the operability of the serving computing device in order to access the file system.